The American Urological Association Office of Education is sponsoring a workshop on Molecular Approaches to Urological Diseases August 7 through 9th, 1992 in Houston Texas. The purpose of this workshop is to bring together established and junior investigators to review, discuss and develop the application of molecular biological techniques to the study of diseases of the human urogenital tract. A series of review and state-of-art lectures in addition to a variety of breakout discussion sessions will be used to cover topics that relate to determining the role of gene products in the generation of urologic malignancies in addition to various benign disease conditions. Funding is requested to attract the participation of certain senior investigators from other fields and to increase the participation of junior investigators in this workshop.